


Aching, Shaking

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, F/M, Lost Love, Rock Star AU, famous dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a one night stand, turned into a two night stand, turned to a complete mess and the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching, Shaking

_“Which pair?”_

Danny jolted out of his wispy daydream, siting up on the couch. He was so fucked. He watched your outline fade away along with his fantasy. Or more dream than fantasy.

What the hell. Women fell all over him. Adored him. Went crazy for him. It was highly uncomfortable and rather lonely being on the other side of the spectrum. To ache for someone else.

He shrugged off his leather jacket, his skin pin pricked with hot sweat. He must have fallen asleep late last night during a brainstorming session. It was morning now, weak beams of sunlight perforating through his gauzy curtains.

_“Which pair?” You sprawled yourself out on the bed, lazily stretching._

_“I-I…” Danny tried to say something suave in return._

_He slowly felt himself edging back to that 20 year old Danny. The never touched a girl Danny. Virginic and half innocent. Not the scruffy 30 year old that had spent so many worthless nights with other girls. You made him feel young._

_It was a simple request. Pick a pair of panties for his lover to wear for the day. His hands dug through the messy drawer, hands relishing the soft fabric of silk, lace, cashmere._

_He eventually selected a revealing pair of blue cotton panties. Danny strolled over to the bed to graciously hand them over._

_“Cute.” You grinned up at him, slipping the underwear up your legs._

_“Can I ask why you wanted me to pick them?”_

_You sighed, rolling on your side. Danny laid down next to you with the gentle creak of bed springs._

_“So that way, when you’re gone again tonight,” You tucked a loose curl of his hair back behind his ear. “I can know some part of you is still touching me._

_He swallowed away any dumb comment that bubbled up. It was so incredibly sexy to know that when you would grow lonely, he was still there, under your clothes, up your skirt._

_“Plus I know you think it’s a turn on.” You giggled._

_“You tease.”_

_“Oh, you know you love me.”_

_“I do. I don’t want to go.”_

_“I know you don’t, but work is more important than me.”_

_“No it’s not.” He insisted, leaning in to feel the touch of your lips again._

He was alone now. A big empty mansion and no one but him inside of it. California was home, but it left him angry and upset.

Touring was one of the best memories of his life. He loved being able to perform for his fans and make them happy.

What about making you happy?

He left you in whatever back water town you’d grown up in, that he was in only briefly for a few months, preforming in state. That warm bed room in your apartment.

The smell of hot coffee you two would share out on the balcony. The endless rounds of video games that left you both in stitches. The soft mewls that echoed from the shared shower late one night, from when he had grown too hot to wait for you to come to bed.

The powerful feeling of missing you was had returned this morning. Probably from the work last night. He had tried so damn hard to write something funny. A catchy rhyme about strippers, maybe?

_“My hands were shaking like a kid again, your gentle curves and sun burnt skin…”_

_“We both know my joke didn’t land, but here you lie, still holding my hand, laughing like it was the only joke you ever heard, and I love you for that…”_

“Didn’t even try to rhyme that mess.” Danny glared at his spiral bound notebook.

These weren’t puns or phallic or anything. He couldn’t write this sap and expect to keep up his comedy fan base. You were killing his creativity. That’s what he told himself, but he knew that a few of these songs were of actual quality. Deep love sick songs about the girl who didn’t care about who he was, career wise. She only cared about the fact they could be the best of friends, the best of lovers.

Danny mused over the status of that relationship. The two of you weren’t really broken up. You’d both come to terms with some bullshit about taking a break. Not even close. Either of you hadn’t touched a single other soul since the affair began.

The guy at the top sits lonely. What an awful cliché.

He could have easily bought you a plane ticket and have you live here. The life of luxury. You would really like Arin and Barry, and at least tolerate Ross. The rest of his crew would be happy to have you around, especially after hearing so much about you.

You had your own life. Your own job, your own friends.

He had almost fallen back asleep, lazing his gangly body all over the couch. Three sharp, distinct knocks snapped him out of dream land again.

He stumbled down the hall in yesterday’s clothes. Danny tried to rake his hair into some sort of suitable style before opening the door.

“Hi Dan.” You blinked sleepily, shouldering an old back pack.

He stood there absolutely stunned. You'd left. You'd left and came to him.

The both of you, in unison, connected in a kiss that could have set off sparks.

It was the kind of kiss love songs are written about.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a sequel? No promises kids


End file.
